


[podfic] a place of permanence among the stars

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Doom (2005), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Violence, Movie Spoilers, Multi, Podfic, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It would take Hannibal thirty years to escape Danica after the first time."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a place of permanence among the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a place of permanence among the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/644790) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Warnings:** implied non-con (offscreen), violence, implied torture (offscreen), alternate universe: canon divergence, spoilers for all the movies, AU for Blade Trinity, vampirism, supernatural elements

 **Length:**  00:50:22  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28DOOM_B_PoC_ST_xi%29%20_a%20place%20of%20permanence%20among%20the%20stars_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
